Team Banoda Wants You
by En Gen Nero 2
Summary: My team on Dino Parc is looking for some members to join their army. Who is going to join? Who makes the cut, and who doesn't will depend on two dinos: Monkey Fist and Lanista. This fanfic is based of Dino Parc. And yes, it's Parc, not Park.


It's like I never finish any fan fiction I make, usually it's because of lack of motivation and lack of interest. That, or I just don't like writing as much as I thought I did. So this time, I'm going to do a fan fiction with no real ending. Let me explain the story. First off, it's based off the online game Dino Parc, which is basically a once-a-day game to waist time. In this game, you can buy dinos for at least 8000 coins. In this story, my first two dinos, Monkey Fist, a Gorrilloz with green hair, thick brown fur, and some Pansy *** fairy wings, and Lanista, a Castivore who is a mix of my past Dinos, Afgahn and Sucker Punch. Lanista sports red lips, back spikes, and a tan coat coming from Sucker Punch, with a long, shaggy coat coming from Afgahn. This story is basically a what-if story that instead of being bought, they audition for my team. I am going to try and throw some humor into this story, although I'm not that funny of a guy. Each episode will show six applicants, and only two will be joining the team each episode. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

All over Dinotopia, everyone was watching TV, or walking the streets of town, looking for cloud burgers or angel potions. But everywhere you go, there was either a flyer or a commercial talking about a new Dino Team starting up in town. Infact, I think the TV commercial is coming on now.

"Hey you! Yeah, I'm looking at you, boy," on the TV, a large gorilla figure was talking. "Hi there, I go by the code name Monkey Fist, and I want YOU!!!" Everywhere there was a TV, this commercial played. At homes, in the barber shops, in the TV stores, it played everywhere there were TVs, there was this commercial. Wait, everywhere? You mean everyone is watching the same channel? "I have decided that I would start my own group of fighters, so... ... ... LINE!!!" Everyone who was watching was puzzled. Why did he say "line" so loud? I guess he's not used to show buisness. "Oh right. So I ORDER YOU TO MARCH YOUR BUTT DOWN TO STUDIO 4 DOWNTOWN AND ENLIST IN OUR GRAND ARMY!!! Be there or be square!!!" Well that was wierd. Everyone who watched were dumbfounded. They did not know what to do. Would they join this gang? Would there be food? Punch? Cheese cubes? Free t-shirts? Six gullable dinos went to find out. They were...

Name: Escargo  
Species: Cargon  
Likes: Flowers, seafood, long mucas glyding.  
Dislikes: Snail Meat.

Name: Domo Kun  
Species: Rocky  
Likes: Japanese TV shows.  
Dislikes: Not being able to walk normal.

Name: El Muscular  
Species: Terroz  
Likes: Body Building, ladies, sports.  
Dislikes: "What!?" moments.

Name: Dark Bunny  
Species: Sirain  
Likes: Mischief, magic, water.  
Dislikes: Dumbskulls.

Name: Terroz Ghost  
Species: I bet you're expecting me to say Terroz, but you're WRONG! Kump.  
Likes: The abillity to go through walls.  
Dislikes: Eternal damnation.

Name: Astarte  
Species: Castivore  
Likes: Beauty, men, love.  
Dislikes: Bad hair days.

* * *

It was day one at the auditions, and Monkey Fist was getting ready to introduce the first applicant. Lanista was right beside him, ready to help with the judging. "Alright, let's bring on the first dude, dawg," Monkey Fist said, as he called for the first dino. Up came a small snail with large eyes, a big mouth, and a soccer ball pattern on his shell. The snail, or as they are called, Cargon, made his way up to the judges table. Monkey Fist looked down at the Cargon and asked, "Good day, welcome to team Banoda's auditions, I am Monkey Fist and this here is Lanista. Now what is your name?" Okay, most of that wasn't a question, but still. "Hi, my name is Escargo," Said the Cargon. "Say, may I ask a few questions to you two?" Monkey Fist and Lanista tilted their heads forward so they could hear the questions better. His first question was, "What does Lanista mean?" Lanista decided to answer that himself. "I'll answer that. A Lanista is the owner of a bunch of gladiators. They are able to buy and sell men they can send into a Colosseum. They sometimes fight, but not very often." Escargo's brain filled with knowledge. Then he asked his second question. "What does Banoda mean?" Monkey Fist answered this one. "I thought it sounded cool, okay? Now, next question?" Escargo's brain then swarmed with name ideas. He then asked his third question. "Are there team jackets or caps?" Lanista then answered this question. "You betchya hinnie there are! But you don't get one until you're enlisted. Sorry." Escargo sure wanted one of those team caps. He then asked one last question. "What can this experience offer me?" Monkey Fist wondered whether he wanted to answer that or not. He just decided to come up with the first thing he could think of. "You will be provided with a 5-star luxury suit. There will be a swimming pool, a gym, a sleeping room with lots of comfy blankets, and even a massage parlor. And I'll bet you will just love our gourmet food. The best in Dinotopia." Escargo was thrilled. "OH BOY! SIGN ME UP!!!" Then Monkey fist whispered something into Lanista's ear. "Is he really that stupid." Then looked back to Escargo. "Of coarse, you will also have to fight Clan Wars." This actually startled Escargo a bit. "C... c... clan wars you say? You mean sports, right?" Lanista didn't really have the jokey attitude Monkey Fist did, so Monkey Fist made Lanista go, so Escargo would know he was serious. "No, silly. I mean fighting, punching, lasers, boom boom boom, Earth Wind and Fire, plus everything in between. No, We do not play sports. We fight battles. People can get hurt in these battles, and even die!!!" This made Escargo think twice about joining. "But don't worry," Lanista said, "If you do manage to get yourself killed, we will provide for you an angel potion. You will be cured in..." but before Lanista could finish, Escargo was out the door. I guess that crosses him off the list. Monkey Fist and Lanista stared blankley at the door untill Monkey Fist yelled "NEEEEEEEXT!!!"

Next into the room was a blue rocky with large eyes, large arms, and a fuzzy bottom. He jumped into the room and greated Monkey Fist and Lanista. "Hey, guys. I'm Domo "kuhn."" Monkey Fist stared blankly at this... Domo Kun character and said, "No you're not. Domo Kun is brown and he has beady eyes. And it's pronounced "KOON!"" The blue Rocky looked at Monkey Fist with perplexion. "No, it's "Kuhn." Cause that's how it's spelt." Lanista put his head down on the table. Apparently he didn't want to deal with him. So Monkey Fist did it instead. "Trust me, it's "koon,"" he said. And then Lanista decided to talk. "You do realize, though, that this is an army, right?" Lanista asked. Domo Kun looked at him. "An army?," Domo Kun asked. Monkey Fist and Lanista looked at Domo Kun funny. "Oh oh yeah," Monkey Fist said. "Lots of battles. You could get hurt." Domo Kun gave a blank look at Monkey Fist. "... ... ...

AWESOME!!! Sign me up! I love fighting!" Lanista and Monkey Fist were shocked. Monkey Fist fell over in his chair. After getting back up, he said to Domo Kun "Listen kid, this isn't a video game or an anime. You could get severally hurt!" Domo Kun stared blankly at Monkey Fist. "I know," he said. Lanista wanted to help try and talk Domo Kun out of joining. "You could even die! YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" Domo Kun gave another blank stare. "I know," he said again. "You have ways of bringing me back, via angel potion." Monkey Fist could not believe his ears. "Even so," Monkey Fist said. "It's not fun pushing daisies. And what if we run out of angel potions. You could be dead... FOREVER!!!" Domo Kun was still looking at Monkey Fist and Lanista funny. "Potions are only 3000 gold. I'm sure you could obtain one eventually." Monkey Fist and Lanista pretty much gave up in trying to talk him out of trying to join. Lanista decided to allow him as a candidate. "Alright. I guess you could join. ... BUT, only if we decide we need you. NEXT!!!" Lanista then signaled Domo Kun to go back into the waiting room, and then the next Dino came.

The next person to come in was a large, muscular terroz with a mohawk, a beak with large teeth, mean eyes, and a spiked tail. He went up to the desk where Monkey Fist and slammed his hand on the table. "You said you were recruiting? I can help. I am _El Muscular, Champion of the Land._" Monkey Fist gave a winced stare at this El Musc... I mean _El Muscular, Champion of the Land _character. "How nice. Let me see your weight lifting medals from the Dinotopia Olympics." Monkey Fist obviously wanted to challenge _El Muscular_. "Good idea," he said. "I could probably show off my power at the summer Olympics in Jazz Island. I hope you will be watching me on TV when I'm dominating the competition. AHAHAHAHA!!!" Lanista was now officially freaked out. That laugh scared him. Lanist had to whisper his feelings to Monkey Fist. "_I don't like this guy, Monkey Fist." _Monkey Fist pretended to disagree. "What's not to like," he whispered. Then they watched El Muscular flex his muscles. Yeah, this guy was a poser. Monkey Fist was disgusted. "Good call, Lanista," Monkey Fist said quietly. He then decided to ask a question to try and stop him from showing off. "So, I take it you aren't afraid to die numerous times?" El Muscular stopped flexing to answer the question. "Not a chance, dude," he said confidently. "Besides, who would be able to take me down?" Lanista and Monkey Fist then gave out an "I dunno," look. Lanista wanted to scare him off. He really didn't like this guy. "Umm, right, you do know that our sleeping quarters are very dirty right now, am I correct?" El Muscular then confidently answered. "That's okay. I'm a man. I can take a little dirt," El Muscular said. Lanista then added to the lie. "And I hope you aren't afraid of rats and spiders, cause there will be alot of them in the sleeping quarters," Lanista said. Monkey Fist decided to help. He didn't like this guy either. "Oh yeah, and our bathroom is disease ridden, and there's no showers," Monkey Fist said. Lanista decided to add one more thing. "And we didn't give a damn about what kind of food we gave out, so we just got lots and lots of gruel." These guys were stretching it way too far. None of their luxuries were that bad. Of coarse, they weren't as good as they told Escargo either. "Doesn't matter to me," El Muscular said, still not scared. "I am tough. I can take whatever you guys throw at me." Lanista and Monkey Fist were done with their joke. Monkey Fist decided to allow him as a candidate. "Well, you do seem tough. You are definately qualified for our team. But will you be picked? Go back to the waiting room till we decide. NEXT!!!" El Muscular thought he won. He then prodded off to the waiting room proudly, and then the next Dino came out.

Next came out a blue Sirain with long bunny ears, a crystal in his hand. and short legs. This guy had a weird look in his eyes. They were dark, and had a weird, eerie shine in them. He walked up to the desk and then... did nothing. This was kind of weird. What is this guy up to. Monkey Fist decided to introduce themselves. "Welcome to team Banoda," he said, "I'm Monkey Fist and this is Lanista. Now, we are willing to take any questions you may have." The Sirain was silent for a few seconds then finally started talking. "Yeah, I have a question. Why do you guys want to start an army? Is that necessary?" Monkey Fist was puzzled. Lanista decided to answer that one. "Well, it's simple. We're jumping on a bandwagon. Everyone is starting their own army in their own home town, so we decided to start one." The Sirain was silent for a few more seconds. Monkey Fist still didn't catch the dark figure's name. "So... ... What am I supposed to refer to you as?" Monkey Fist asked. The dark Sirain still standing silent, but then decided to talk. "I go by Dark Bunny. Mostly because I'm dark, and... I'm a little sea bunny." Monkey Fist tilted his head. "Really? Someone who is dark probably wouldn't refer to themselves as "little,"" Monkey Fist said to the Dark Bunny. Dark Bunny realized what he just said, and then got quite angry at himself. "What? ... OoooooH!!!" he yelled. Monkey Fist and Lanista laughed. "Sonny," Lanista said to Dark Bunny. "It is apparent you are one of those "I'm so evil," wannabe characters. How cute." Dark Bunny got really mad at Lanista. "Oh yeah?" Dark Bunny said. "Well let's see you laugh when you're engulfed in heat and fire!!!" Dark Bunny shot a ball of fire from his crystal. The fire went right after Lanista. But Lanista dodged the fireball. Ha ha! But wait! The fireball then hit the curtains that were right behind Lanista that were there basically to make the studio look pleasant, and then... well, you know how these things go. Monkey Fist panicked and then went out a door a little bit away from the curtains, coming out with a fire extinguisher. He then sprayed the fire extinguisher at the fire to put it out, and then sat down. Lanista then told Dark Bunny off. "That little spurt of anger right there just may have cost you admission, bucko," Lanista said to Dark Bunny. Dark Bunny tilted his head down and then talked. "Hmph. Did you guys really think I WANTED to join your army? I only came for explanations. Of coarse, now that I am here and have learned a few things about your organization, I don't want to join your crummy little squad. SMELL YA GUYS LATER!!!" Dark Bunny Yelled and then went out the door before slamming it shut. Monkey Fist was laughing at this guy. "Your loss," he said, before yelling "NEXT!!!"

The weird thing about the next guy was that he went through the door. He didn't even bother to open it. This guy was a floating Kump with laser red eyes, blue body, a double crest, a beak, small claws, and a tail with an orb at the end. This guy had a piercing stare. You could just feel this guys stare, it sends a cold shiver down your body. Lanista was freaked out at this guy. Monkey Fist decided to introduce himself to this... freaky spectre. "Welcome to Team Banoda's auditions. I'm Monkey Fist, and this is... uhhhhh..." Monkey Fist was looking at Lanista, who was so freaked out by this guy that he peed on his chair. "This is Lanista." Lanista was still shaking. The ghostly figure decided to talk. "I am Turakusu the Fourth, but you can just call me Terroz Ghost. I was the Pharaoh of the Oasis lands years ago. After a while, an evil wizard destroyed me and took over the throne. Then I was set to rest in the Pharaoh's grave, where I became a Kump, a spirit of dead dinoz." This guys voice was very creepy. It made Lanista take his hooves and put them to his head. It was obvious he had a headache. Terroz Ghost was then looking at Lanista. "What's wrong with him?" Terroz Ghost asked Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist looked a Lanista. Lanista was pathetic. He was to afraid to say anything. "Fleas," Monkey Fist lied. "He has flea problems." Lanista said nothing. Monkey Fist then asked Terroz Ghost a question. "You still have plenty of magic left, am I correct?" Terroz Ghost then smiled. "But of coarse," he said. "I still remember every spell I ever knew. Surely, I would make a fine addition to your army." Lanista gritted his teeth, squeezed harder on his head, and tried holding back "NOOOOO!!!" But Monkey Fist did not share Lanista's fear. "Okay," he said. "I'll be sure to consider you for our team. But untill I decide, go into the waiting room, and we will decide your fate. NEXT!!!" Terroz Ghost flew back into the waiting room. After that, Lanista exhaled and gave a sigh of relief.

One more dino came in. It was a blue Castivore with red lips, long, tamed coat, beautiful eyes, and long thin ears. Lanista took one look at this Castivore, and his heart set a flame with love. The Castivore was beautiful. The Castivore walked up to the desk and then said, "Good evening, Team Banoda. I am here to audition for the team." It was obvious it was a girl. Lanista was so flusterd, that something came out of his lips. "Well, hello, pretty. What's a pretty woman like doing joining a dingy squad as ours," he said. The Castivore answered. "I am here to check this place out. And to make friends. Say are there any hot dinoz on this army?" She asked. Monkey Fist looked at her and said, "You're looking at em, babe." The Castivore smile. "Plessure to meet you. I am Astarte," she said. Lanista and Monkey Fist took time to think about the name. "I swear that name seams familiar," Monkey Fist said to himself. Lanista was staring at Astarte, like she was a goddess. "Say, you do realize this is a war clan, right? Do you have any weapons?" Monkey Fist asked Astarte. Astarte then gave out a look of glamour and beauty. "My feminine charm is my best weapon," she said. Lanista was now daydreaming about her.

In the Dream, Lanista and Astarte were sitting in a field of flowers on a picnic blanket. Between the two were two cups and a tea kettle. Astarte then lifted the tea kettle and poured herself a cup of tea. Then she offered Lanista some. "You want some of this sweet, red vanilla tea?" she asked. Lanista was staring with perplexion. He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. After pouring the tea in the cup, Astarte said to Lanista "Lanista, I want to be with you, for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. You are the sweetest guy I know. Please be mine." Lanista was speechless. He managed to yelp out an "Okay." After that, Astarte went up to Lanista and kissed him. Lanista then fell down. He was so flustered.

"Lanista, wake up." And then Lanista's dream ended. After Monkey Fist woke Lanista up, Lanista appologized for daydreaming. Then Monkey Fist sygnaled for Astarte to leave and come back when they decide. "Okay, Astarte, you are a possible candidate. Please returne when we have made our descision." Astarte then left the room, and Monkey Fist and Lanista were left to decide who to allow onto the team.

Finally, after 30 minutes, they were done. They called everyone back in. Domo Kun, El Muscular, Terroz Ghost, and Astarte all formed a straight line, and then Monkey Fist stood infront and started talking. "Okay, you have all done well, and I wish we could put you all on the team. But there can only be two who will become members, and... get a free team jacket and cap. Well let's get down to buisness." He looked at everyone. Everyone was nervous. Everyone except El Muscular. He thought for sure he was in. "Okay then," Monkey Fist said. "The first person to make the cut is...

Domo Kun." Domo Kun jumped up, yelling "YES!" and then stood back down. "Congradulations. Now, the second member was tough to decide, but I believe I am makeing the right choice. The other person joining will be...

Terroz Ghost." Terroz Ghost seemed happy. Lanista however was shocked. El Muscular did not believe it. "Wait a minute," he said. "You would pick a ghost and a couch potato over me? You guys are insane!" But Monkey Fist said to him, "Sorry, but my word is final. I am afraid you and Astarte did not make the cut. And I am afraid we will have to say goodbye to you two." Astarte was dissapointed, but El Muscular was angry. They both left, leaving Domo Kun and Turakusu the Fourth in the room. Lanista freaked out. "HOW COULD YOU PICK THAT CREEPY GHOST OVER ASTARTE!!!" he yelled. Monkey Fist smirked. "Oh come on. Feminine charm? What good will that do us? Besides, we need a scary guy on our team," Monkey Fist said. Lanista sighed. "Welcome to the team," Lanista said to Terroz Ghost and Domo Kun, very unmotivatedly. Domo Kun and Terroz Ghost were finally on a team, and they were so happy to be on one. Time would tell what they would enchounter on their adventures with Team Banoda.

* * *

"Hey, dinos out there! Want to add spice to your life? Then come on down and join the team. These six dinoz are going to try next time.

Sand Bunny  
Baby Jay  
Spider Clam  
King Fisher  
La Gooth  
Valforius

Let's see who is going to be the next two people on the team. Tune in next time, bros."


End file.
